Child of Sea, Prince of Shadow
by the things that define you
Summary: Darkness. He lives in it, practically breathes it. It consumes him, trying to fill the void. He is destined for greatness but not as the loyal son of Poseidon. No. This boy is emotionless. A warrior, a killer, a monster. Now he must save us all from more then should be expected from any human or god. It's often said that the best warriors are the ones with nothing left to lose.
1. Chapter 1

**Child of Sea Prince of Shadow**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Manhattan New York hospital

Sally Jackson knew it was happening. She had been waiting for nine months. The sea around Manhattan became restless calling to its coming child but, it wasn't the only one watching. The shadows did what they do best watching, waiting for one of their own.

Sometime later Hades Palace

Hades and Persephone were lounging on their thrones talking. For the first time in a long time they talked casually about nothing in particular. Suddenly the temperature dropped twenty degrees, the shadows darkened and a earthquake rocked the room. As quickly as the chaos had begun it vanished. Before words could be uttered fury Alecto burst through the throne room doors and bowed before the god of the dead.

''A new child of the underworld my lord,'' she hissed.

It better not be one of yours oh dear husband after all you took that oath Zeus forced you into!" Persephone began yelling.

"No," Hades began his voice as cold as ice "he is something more."

First nome, Egypt, Hall of Ages

Chief Lector Iskander sat wearily in front of the throne of the pharaoh as he had for ages. For once he wasn't in the constant presence of Desjardins. All at once every layer of the duat shook violently and then instantly stopped. At once Iskander knew what had happened. As few magicians knew the world was a bunch of loose ends. It was now clear that soon they would be tied together.

Asgard, realm of the gods

The gods were celebrating for yet another worthy hero had joined Valhalla. Food and wine flowed freely and spirits were high. A massive earthquake erupted with force that only veteran's of age old campaigns had felt before. As soon as it started the ground calmed again. All knew at once that the quake has shook all nine realms to the core. Everything was silent until Odin rose from his chair and spoke.

"Thor go to earth and investigate stay as long as needed." No one heard his next words, "And may fate help us all."

Manhattan hospital

Sally held her newborn baby Perseus as he cried innocently in her arms. He already had a strong grip. The boy's father would be proud but he had to leave , for her safety for their child's safety. As Perseus's dark sea green eyes stared at her Sally realized her boy was special. She then knew he would change the world.

**AN: Hey guys thanks for reading this prolog for my first story. Future chapter will be longer this is a prolog. Yes there will be some Kane Chronicles crossover but it will not take over the story. **

**REVIEWS ARE APRECHAITED. Constructive criticism is really appreciated because if your going to tell me I sucks say why.**

**Thank you **

**the things that define you **

**read till your ****ren**** fades.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The darker path

Manhattan School

Ten year old Perseus Jackson taped his pencil and rapidly drummed his fingers against the desk. Class would end in two minutes then he could home. It was Friday and like every other kid it was his favorite day of the week. His ADHD got the best of him he focused on anything and everything but his teacher. The voice of his teacher interrupted his thoughts.

"Perseus please tell us the first step in the equation (x+3)6," questioned.

"Uhhhhh," Percy stammered. was not someone you wanted to mess with. He was extremely buff and had light blond hair that went down to his shoulder length. A slight beard grew on his chin. The guy looked more like a professional mercenary instead of a fifth grade teacher. Just as Percy was about to use his best time killer 'what was the question again' but the bell rang. Percy slowly got out of his seat as the other students rushed out to the weekend. The boy wasn't exactly the social type and he preferred to be alone. Honestly most people just ignored his but as every other day Percy felt the cold gaze of his teacher as he walked out of the classroom.

Three hours later

Percy could tell something was wrong. His mother was frantically running around the house preparing for diner with some representatives from a publishing companies She had had this before but normally she was her usual self, calm and friendly. Something was definitely bothering her and Percy could tell.

At 6:30 the guests showed up. They had slightly pale skin, tall slim figures, slightly pointed ears and an eerie calm about them. Their eyes were knowing and intense. Percy thought they looked like Vulcans and halve expected them to hold up their had in the Spock symbol. At diner the new guests made no attempt at small talk. Only thirty minutes into diner Percy was finished and was allowed to go upstairs to do the little homework he had over the weekend.

Like any other kid his age Percy despised homework. With dyslexia and ADHD reading much less finishing a single problem was a mental workout. He had just finished the third problem when the voices from the dining room escalated into his hearing.

"You will not touch my son!" The voice of Percy's mother screamed. Percy crept down the hallway and barely heard the reply of one of the man.

"Then you will burn along with him daughter of hell."

"Try and you will learn the meaning of true suffering."

Not seconds later the dining room exploded. Out of the blast came Percy's mother. She was dressed in full battle armor and in one hand held a Egyptian crook and an axe in the other. The armor was pitch black with green streaks going down the length of it. Like the armor the crook was a deep black with a green streak going down it. For just a staff the upper edges looked razor sharp. Finally the ax was crafted from black metal; and had a silver grip. The blade kept up the obvious black trend but had images of flames coming from the killing side. Percy literally couldn't speak. He had never seen this side of his mother before. She looked like someone who had fought all her life.

Before either son or mother could speak, one of the 'Vulcans' jumped at Percy's mom. He wore light brown robes that didn't hinder movements and wielded tow shining iron knives. There was a wooden but sturdy looking bow slung over his back. The warrior was clearly dressed like a hunter.

Before Percy could blink his mom whirled around to face the hunter. With insane reflexes she brought her crook at the man's left side forcing him to block with his two knives. When the three weapons collided Sally took her axe and brought it at the mans left and cut a deep gash in his chesty before he could react. The man cried out in pain and was silenced by death.

Percy mouth almost hit the floor. He tried to speak but was silenced by his mother who put a finger on his lips. She knelt down and looked him in the eyes.

"Percy you must leave now and always remember I love you." As she said this Sally clasped something into the boys hand. "Go," She whispered and ran back into the dining room. With tears clouding his vision Percy followed his mother's last advice. He ran. He ran and ran and ran. The crying boy didn't even look where he just did. Away from his old life. Away from his mother. Percy didn't have the courage to look at what his mother had given him he just clutched it in his hand as he sprinted down the island of Manhattan.

When Percy ran out of energy he just thumped down curled up into a ball and cried. He had no idea how long he did but Percy cried till his eyes were drained. When this happened the boy still refused to move. His mother was dead ran through his head, that was all that mattered. The only person he had every cared about was dead. He couldn't get that out of his head. How would she take his reaction. Percy had no idea where the thought came from but he played out in his head. She would be touched that he care but disappointed but sad at the same time. She had told him to run so he could survive. So he could become something.

Slowly Percy picked up his head and looked around. He had stopped at the docks that lay on a tiny peninsula jutting out from the island. To the left and dead ahead was the ocean tossing around in waves. On the other side was a line of old abandoned warehouses. A slight neigh from his left drew Percy's attention back out to the sea. When he turned around the boys eyes almost popped out of his head. The most beautiful creature Percy had ever seen was facing him from the now calm ocean. It appeared to be a horse with fins. Its scales were a amazing mix of blue, green and some slight pink. It motioned with its head as if it wanted him to come near itself.

"Come my-lord," a voice in Percy's mind said. Knowing the idea was completely crazy Percy knew it was that horse thing speaking to him. Before he could say anything a growl from behind caused the confused boy to whirl around. A creature emerged from the shadow. It was like a wolf with deep black fur and eyes that seamed to be on fire. It slowly stalked to the edge of the shadows and flashed its dagger sharp teeth. Percy though that he was a goner. At seeing the boy's reaction the wolf's smile curved up even farther.

"I'm impressed most of the fools like you would have run now," a deep growling like voice whispered in Percy's mind. Needless to say Percy was thoroughly freaked out. A creepy wolf was acting like it knew him and oh ya it was talking to him.

"My-lord please we must leave now," the horse thing urged."Your father is waiting." Percy turned to face the horse again.

"My father," he whispered. "No he died years ago."

"No child he is very special. In fact he is a god. Poseidon, god of the seas and earthquakes."

Percy just sat there dumbfounded. His father who he hadn't seen in years was a god. He turned to the wolf thing.

"Wait if I'm a child of Poseidon why are you here?" The wolf let out a audible chuckle.

"Don't you feel it boy? The peace you find in darkness. You are connected to our realm in ways not even we understand but you are powerful and you belong here. Would you really go to the man that abandoned your mother and let her die?" After the wolf's little speech Percy's eyes flashed red as he began walking to the wolf. The horse's cries became more loud and frequent. They were completely lost on the young demigod. Carefully Percy crawled onto the wolf as in bent down in a clear get on motion. Without warning the wolf sprung into the shadow and dissolved into it before the world could hear its passenger's scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: Stupid kill stealing campers

It had been four years since Percy had first come to the underworld. He had been blessed by Hades and was a master with his powers. Everyday he trained. During the first year Persephone had begged him to take just days off. The only days he did take off were the ones when he was on a mission. Over the years Hades had been gaining favors from many of the gods by having Percy do tasks for them. He never told the gods who completed them but just that they were completed. From down in the underworld it was obvious war was coming. Lately there had been groups of monsters coming out of the pit trying to wreak havoc.

Percy had been given the task of stopping these packs. Thanatos one of his teachers had said that it was his job as the rookie of the realm. His teachers were part of the small group of people Percy communicated with not out of necessity. They weren't friends by any means just that light teacher kid relation. Percy's teachers were Achilles for combat, Theseus developed his water powers , General Eisenhower trained Percy in military strategy. Many gods tough the boy as well. Thanatos tough the boy the powers of his Hades blessing, Nemesis was a second combat teacher when she was around , Hecate like Nemesis was only when she could spare time but tough Percy the basics of enchanting. Finally Phobos had offered Percy his blessing after he discovered the boy when monitoring the Fields of Punishment. Eagerly Percy accepted and soon used his power to his every advantage.

Percy was currently dispatching the last of one of the monster breakouts. It was nothing serious just a few empousai that had crawled into Elysium and were 'harmlessly flirting' with some of the male spirits. At least that's what the lead one claimed before Percy impaled it in the throat with a throwing knife. After that it wasn't much of a fight. Percy expertly slid through the monsters decapitating, stabbing in the face or splicing the she daemons in halve. As the last daemon's head bounced across the cold brick of Elysium's streets Percy turned his sword back into the necklace that hung around his neck. Percy surrounded himself in shadows and shadow traveled into the throne room with Hades. When he appeared the young demigod met he lord of the dead's black eyes with his own dark sea green ones.

"The monsters have been removed uncle," he reported.

" Good, good," Hades said nodding his head once. Suddenly his face hardened. "Your next take will not be so easy." Percy understood immediately.

"The twins?"

"Yes nephew. It is time."

* * *

Alex was having a seriously sucky day. He should be celebrating like any other id because it was winter break but nope. Here he was in Main halve frozen with his friends who were getting beat up by about thirty five assorted monsters. And oh ya the kids he was here to rescue were currently being held hostage by a crazy french cat. Definitely not his best moment.

Alex turned to watch two of his friends Thalia and Annabeth get backed into a tree at the edge of the forest they were next to. Annabeth looked like she was desperately trying to come up with a plan but was failing. Her gray eyes would zoom in and out of focus on the monsters. Thalia looked like she was about to pass out. She probably would considering how much lightning she had summoned already. The sky that night looked like her now dim but, normally sky blue eyes. Alex was brought back into reality by his best friend who was also a sayter Grover smashed into tree a few feet away from the girls. Finding the cyclops that hit his friend charging at him, Alex rolled between the bigger monsters legs and coming up on a knee stabbing it in the back. The monster exploded into golden dust. His little stunt left Alex exposed as a dracanae slashed at his left arm making a cut that started bleeding immediately. Quickly Alex fell back against the onslaught of monsters and eventually found himself next to his friends. They all knew they would die but none of them were going down without tearing into a few monsters first.

The monsters formed a tight circle around the demigods hungry looks on their faces. The manticore (the french cat) had his spike shooting tail pointed at the two young cowering demigods victory evident on his features. Right as the monsters were about to attack a dome of shadow formed around the four fiends as well as one around the DiAngelos. They were near see through like tinted glass but looked incredibly strong. One cyclops charged and smashed his fist into the shield. The creature's hand pulled back crippled and deformed after the sickening creak that echoed around the clearing and out into the sea. In an unnatural way the shadows seamed to point to something and a new presence was felt by all. ''Look '' Annabeth breathed.

Walking from the direction of the still visible school there was a man. He was dressed in jeans and a pure black hoodie that cast a shadow showing nothing of his face above his mouth. The figure wore a necklaces that reflected he last rays of light. It in the form of a ace of spades. The Ace symbol along with the A's were silver and the rest was made of a dark black metal. Slowly the man advanced on the manticore ignoring the group of monsters amassed before him. Roaring in anger the cyclops who punched the shield ran at the man. Only when the monster was feet away was there a reaction. A beautiful sword appeared in the mans hand. It was double bladed with the actual blades made from the same pitch black metal as the necklace which was now gone. The metal beneath the grip was also black but a silver leather covered it giving the weapon excellent grip. On the lower part of one of the blades the name was forged in in a blood red. Judgment.

The weapon exploded to life as the man twirled it to his left and then his right. Before the cyclops could to react to losing and arm and a hand one of the blades sliced through him top to bottom. The man walked through the two halves as they fell into the snow and then dissolved. The monsters were now a little weary as the man continued walking straight ahead his blade now balanced at his side. Horrified at the fact the powerful man was walking straight at him the manticore let out a high pitch scream. ATTACK! With slight reluctance the monsters surged forward.

When the first monster reached him the man shot into movement dodging the downward strike of a dracanae and rushed forward using the tip of one of the blades to cut a gash across the monsters stomach. The beast leaked dust from the wound and slowly dissolved piece by piece until its screams couldn't be heard any more. By that time though the man had killed another snake woman and a cyclops taking all the attention of the dying monster.

The man was clearly a master with his weapon of choice sometimes sliding between enemy blades as if he were a ghost but also would single out a single monster and decimate it till it bled out or he ended it brutally. He swept one poor cyclops off its legs only to kill it by smashing his blade through its eye. Within minutes the warrior was on the last monster a empousa which he first rid of its arms then legs and finally its head all before it hit the ground. Now visibly shaking in fear the manticare leveled his tail at the man.

"I-I am a powerful monster" the beast stammered. His threat was met with silence as the man just kept advancing. The monster shot a seemingly endless supply of spikes at the warrior. Not changing his pace the man began spinning his sword in front of him so it formed a rotating shield that the spikes harmlessly bounded off of. Clearly now in full on panic mode the monster kept shooting spikes hoping that the man would somehow mess up. Eventually the beast got tired and paused slightly to prepare his next onslaught. It that few second time frame the warrior jumped straight at the manticore and landed a solid kick to the monsters face which was followed by a sickening creak that rang throughout the clearing. The warrior used the beasts face as a launch pad for a back flip and landed on the snow without a sound. Unable to cry out because of his broken jaw the manticare landed on the ground and then slid till its head was hanging off the side of a cliff.

Before either man or monster could act a hunting horn pierced the air. A group of girls charged out of the woods and formed a halve circle around the terrified monster. One stepped out from the rest and stood with her legs on either side of the beast and her bow leveled at the creatures head. She looked to be about fourteen and was wearing a silver and hunters outfit around her coppery colored skin. Her dark hair hung past the back of her neck and she a silver circlet braided into her hair.

"Permission to kill milady," the girl said evenly not taking her gaze off the beast. Before whoever she was taking to could respond the manticore lunged up grabbed the girl and rolled himself off the cliff with his hostage. The hunters were frozen in shock until the mysterious man rushed past them and jumped off the cliff muttering something along the lines of stupid camping kill stealing third graders. A few of the hunters rushed to the edge of the cliff to see what the crazy man was doing.

The manticore had their lieutenant on his back and was falling slower then the warrior. The beast turned his head slightly and saw the man approaching. In response he shot three spikes in to the man. Instead of dodging like most thought he would the man took all three projectiles to the stomach and just kept falling only pausing slightly to rip two of the spikes out of himself. Using his momentum the warrior got slightly ahead of the beast and grabbed onto the creatures throat so he could maneuver beneath the beast. When he was directly beneath the monster the man ripped the last spike out of himself and rammed it through the beast exposed throat causing it to disintegrate and the girl to fall into his grip.

Suddenly the two people had disappeared from the hunters vision. The girls began freaking out that the two had fallen into the sea until Artemis turned around to see the boy rise out of a shadow and immediately set her best friend on the ground and step away without a word. Zoe looked utterly confused and ran over to her mistress.

"Who are you boy," the moon goddess growled even though she had a slight respect for the mans talents. She had a reputation to uphold as a man hater.

"I am sorry Artemis but that is non of your concern," the boy responded. The warriors hood had come off to reveal his face and the fact that he was clearly still a boy.

Zoe would have yelled at the boy for disrespecting Lady Artemis had she not been studying his now revealed face. He was clearly not much older then her as far a physical appearance. His expression showed no reaction by being interrogated by a goddess. But the thing that truly scared her were his eyes. That's not to say they were ugly in fact far from it. Thy were a sea green like a child of Poseidon but they were darker much darker. Like is was they part of the ocean in which monsters lurked and destroyed anything foolish enough to come into their territory. In some way though they were intensely captivating like you could get lost in an endless pit. The thing that scared her though were not the color but the emotion in them or lack there of. It looked like there was no mind behind them like the world could just go on and they wouldn't change. It was a look Zoe only ever saw in the eyes of the dead.

"Yes is is my concern boy you hunted and that is part of my realm which makes you under my realm," the voice of Artemis dragged Zoe out of her thoughts.

"Lady Artemis I mean no disrespect but that was not a hunt. I did not track the monsters I just killed them. That is not hunting." The boys voice was even and emotionless.

"Then tell me what you are doing here boy," Artemis growled.

"Once again moon goddess that is non of your concern," the boy said then turned away and began walking up to the twins who were now free form the energy shield. When the boy saw him coming he fell onto his knees yelling "I'm not Templar I swear!" A ghost of a smile came onto the boys face and he slowly reached the twins. Before he could do anything Artemis appeared in front of him blocking his way to the twins.

"Come to Olympus or you will have to kill me to get to these two," she growled anger seething from her whole expression. The boy tensed up and stared the goddess in the eye for about a minute. All ant once he relaxed but never dropped Artemis's gaze.

"Only if you let one of my friends come and pick them up so I can complete my job." Artemis looked at him suspiciously until he sighed and spoke again. " I swear on the River Styx that neither I nor my friend will attack you or your hunters and I will not attempt escape once he is gone." Artemis nodded and stepped back allowing the boy to look at the twin demigods. "Do you trust me?" the two looked at each other and then nodded. "Good the boy went on. My friends may seem scary but they will protect you."

Not ten seconds after he was done speaking a dark figure shot out of the water far below them. He had pale skin and wore a black business suit. When he reached the clearing he shot into the air so the moon was directly behind him and expanded his wings to full length nearly covering the whole moon. Suddenly he dive bombed the kids and grabbed one in each hand and shot into a shadow but not before giving the boy a look of curiosity and worry.

When Artemis turned back she was absolutely dumbfounded. "You know Thanatos?"

The boy simply nodded and walked away from the gathered campers and hunters onto the shadows that surrounding the edge of the clearing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:family reunions suck

**I'm sorry Rick I forgot to say you own the characters. There happy now. You cant sue me ha.**

After the boy left Artemis quickly regained her composure and looked around the gathered hunters and demigods. "Hunters set up camp, we are staying here for the night I will bring the boy to Olympus when you are done." Insistently the hunters rushed around setting up the magic tents. Inwardly the goddess was in the biggest jumble of emotions she had had in forever. One of the greatest of these was anger. The stupid male had effectively avoided answering her questions without giving her a reason to kill him. Well other then being male but she had a feeling that her father would want to meet this demigod personally. That was another problem. Grudgingly Artemis held a level of respect for the boy. He had fought with grace that rivaled her hunters. The goddess knew that he would be a great help in the coming war even if the others were to stupid to admit that they were about to face one.

Unfortunately for the demigod knowing her fathers track record the boy was likely to get blasted to pieces. Zeus was paranoid and often killed those he believed strong enough to challenge him for his position. The only reason the Olympus wasn't a flat out dictatorship was because there were so many gods that quite frankly didn't like the king of the gods and, if push came to shove would dethrone him.

As these thoughts went through the moon goddesses head she was trailing around the camp. She didn't have to go far as the boy was sitting with the wolves cleaning his sword seemingly unaffected by the obvious harsh looks the falcons were giving him. The boys hood was back up but she could feel his cold gaze as she stepped into his line of vision.

"Time to go boy," the goddess instructed. Looking unintimidated the boy got up and walked over to the goddess not saying a word. Artemis put a hand on the boys shoulder and teleported both of them to Olympus. They appeared at the door in the throne room before all the other gods arrived. The room seemed to do little to impress the boy as he merely went and sat Indian style in the middle of the chamber. "You know most people are at least slightly impressed by the scenery," Artemis commented. To her annoyance the boy remained silent.

Soon all the Olympians teleported onto there thrones. No one spoke even if a few did shoot curious looks the demigods way. Last of all Zeus flashed into the room with a loud claps of thunder. The king of the gods sat on his throne and looked at Percy with obvious distaste. 'Feelings mutual,' the demigod muttered. Percy knew he was taking a risk with just that one statement but he needed a release. If he didn't get out a little bit of energy now he would probably shoot first ask questions later when he had to confront him. Percy couldn't even bring himself to think his name. The hate, anger and resent would always be there no matter what that pathetic excuse for a being did.

"Why did you call this meeting daughter?" Zeus questioned clearly looking annoyed. Percy almost smiled when he say that Hera and Artemis had quickly come to the (probably accurate) realization that the king of the gods had probably been hanging out at some throwback club. Smiling what a simple thing, what a normal thing Percy mused as Artemis began to recounted what happened outside wilderness school. When was the last time before today he had even though about smiling. It had been years most likely he couldn't remember any more. The old Percy smiled. He was the one who liked to be call by his nickname, the same one his mother had used. No Percy muttered beneath hearing. That boy is dead and everyone knows death is eternal. The young demigod pulled himself out of his memories just as Artemis finished her little story.

"Why do you not bow demigod?" Zeus bellowed after eying Percy who was still sitting in the center of the room indian style.

"Because I hold no respect for you," Percy said keeping all emotions out of his voice.

"Are you a demititan?" Zeus began narrowing his eyes in fierce manor. "They're normally the bold ones." Percy just shook his head.

"Oh no I assure you I am a child of one of the Olympians. It's funny though I really doubt he even would recognize me," Percy answered. The demigod saw Zeus about to open his big entryway to his empty head Percy decided to move thing forward a little faster. He slowly pulled down his hood looking straight at the sea god as he did. A stunned silence came over the room as no one dared speak. Well none but Percy. "Are you happy Poseidon? Happy with what you turned me into?" anger slowly crawled into Percy's voice with each word. The boy was met with silence. "I guess not huh?" Percy said controlling his tone again, still looking Poseidon in the eye. Again he was met with silence. "Good," Percy spat. " You were a sucky father anyway."

As the enraged demigod turned around Poseidon roared and shot a sea green beam of energy at him. When Percy heard the roar he swirled around. He had expected this. Using one of his lessons form Thanatos he focused on the power inside him and pictured it flowing to his hands. Percy shot his arms out at the incoming beam and a pitch black one shot out to meet it. The two collided and a shock wave erupted from the impact. Neither father or son gave up though and the two energy beams fought for domination. After nearly halve a minute rings of fire exploded around demigod and god cutting off the beams energy source causing them to fade.

"WHAT WAS THAT SISTER?!" the sea god roared whirling around to face the ticked looking goddess of the hearth.

"I will not have violence between a family in my presence," Hesita answered as calmly as she could manage. Before Apollo could make some stupid comment about how she put up with the arguing at normal council meetings Percy spoke.

"My apologies Lady Hestia but this man is not my father," Percy said bowing deeply.

"I offered you a home in Atlantis," Poseidon said trying to hold back the tears "but no you chose that miserable brother of mine!" he finished now yelling.

"Small reconciliation after just standing by ans watching my mother die!" Percy screamed back. "Did you even think of your own family!? About your wife? How would they react to you bringing me there. Triton would literately kill me!"

"But.." Poseidon began but Percy was on a roll. He had been wanting to do this for years and all sense of self control was gone. Now the dam of anger had finally burst.

"If you even cared about them you wouldn't even have seen my mom much less try to bring a constant reminder of that into there lives! I don't care what you say you have no chance of being my father!"

Poseidon just sat down in his throne defeat evident in his eyes. The words rang in his ear like each had his own voice. The other gods were practically glued to there seats. Most just looked shocked at the hate burning from the young demigod. Only Aphrodite didn't seemed freaked out more like she was watching a reality show. Zeus was secretly ecstatic. Right here in front of hi was a constant source of his brothers pain. He wouldn't kill the boy, not yet. Now was not the time for planning though. All he needed to do was keep the boy under his watch until he had a use for him.

"Artemis," the king of the gods said drawing all of the attention back to himself. "Would you please escort this demigod and the others back to camp halve-blood?" After a quick agreement Zeus called the meeting after which all the gods but Artemis and Poseidon flashed out. The sea god however only stayed a few more seconds after making eye contact with his son and seeing the burning hate in the dark sea green orbs left as well.

Percy flipped his hood back up as he turned to face the approaching goddess of the hunt. He saw through the pathetic sky kings plan. Zeus was a fool. Percy would not simply be betrayed and killed before he even saw a war, before he ever gained something back. No fate was never that kind.

**AN: Sorry guys for a lot of things. First off I am trying to update faster but I'm lazy so... ya. **

** Second I am sooooo sorry for not putting a authors note last chapter. I was so excited for that one that I forgot (Like I almost did with this one.) Again sorry shouldn't happen again. For all of you had questions two chapters ago you will probably find your answerer later on in the story. **

** Third I am going to try and edit some previous chapters because a friend showed me a ton of grammar mistakes and stuff that I facepalmed for. So expect those some time in the next twenty years.**

** Fourth I have no idea how many of you follow my friend DragonGTN but if you do I am here to clear some things up. He has his next chapter ready and from what he has shown me its hilarious. Sadly though his computer is being a uncooperative jerk and not letting him post so don't worry to much (If you even did in the first pace.)**

** I feel like answering some reviews so here they are.**

** DragonGTN:**It was really really good nice action although how was he not affected by three spikes in the gut? That would hurt. But anyway, very good, can't wait for the next chapter. Keep it up

** First of all thank you. Second Percy trained four years in the underworld for four years. Not only is he stronger physically but mentally. He was trained to ignore pain. Worry about injuries but only from a tactical standpoint. **

** Well that was the only question which makes this really ackord. Oh well.**

** the things that define you **

** Read till your ren fades**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four: Masking hell

** Ha I didn't forget this again! That's pretty good. By the way I'm not Rick Riordan. **

To say Zoe had been shocked when Artemis reappeared with the boy in the middle of the camp was a understatement. She had been sure that Zeus would have killed or at least exiled him. Despite her respect for his fighting skill the hunter wouldn't have minded that much if the demigod was dead. He was probably a arrogant jerk like the rest of his kind. However much she hated him Zoe still wanted to know how he had survived, but with his clearly enchanted hood and the fact he probably wouldn't give anything away even if it was down, she doubted the boy would give anything away. Looking to her mistress Zoe was met with that famous poker face the goddess had mastered over the centuries. Deciding she would find more out later the huntress went back to her duties.

Percy felt like he hadn't eaten in days. The exhaustion had punctured him like a bullet and quickly spread through his body. He doubted teleporting had helped his condition at all. Somehow Percy managed to make it passed the edges of the camp without stumbling once. Once he broke the edges of the forest and deemed himself out of sight the boy collapsed, leaning against a solid tree.

With his now shaking hand Percy reached into his hoodie pocket and felt the familiar sudden disconnection of his hand from his arm. He sent a quick thanks to his aunt. Persephone had given this to him for his twelfth birthday. It always grew with him so he would never outgrow it. The pocket was enchanted so it was actually his own magical storage space. He direly wanted to know how it worked but Persephone had never told him specifics. Percy smiled as he remembered the day the goddess had given it to him. He had been so glad he had hugged her, like a son would a mother. A shiver went through him as he remembered. The nightmares had been awful that night. His tormenter had been particularly horrible, having finally something to target the demigod for.

The calm expression was instantly wiped off the demigods face and morphed into one of hate. He failed. Every night he remembered, seeing the scene play out again and again. Percy had no idea who the voice was but if the demigod ever met him, only one of the two would walk away alive.

Not now, Percy reminded himself. Survive today if just to see what tomorrow brings. The demigod steadied his shaking hand and pulled out a chocolate cliff bar. He made sure to drop tons of these into his pocket before every mission. They were by far his favorite quick energy snack. The familiar habit of eating calmed the boys nerves.

As he slowly chewed the bar Percy assessed his situation. Clearly he was going to be taken back to Camp Half-Blood . Percy had never wanted or intended to go there. It was full of fools who took life far from seriously. There was a reason so many of them died.

Percy decided he would stay there till the hunters left and then leave to get back to the underworld. His oath was the only reason he wasn't leaving any sooner.

Now having a plan Percy leaned back against the tree, shut his eyes, and despite the cold, fell asleep.

Line Break

Zoe was awakened even earlier then normal by light sounds of combat. When the huntress rushed out of her tent, bow in had and quiver on her back she saw no signs of a struggle. Racing to the cliff Zoe found the source of the noise.

The boy stood at the cliff of the peak looking down on the campsite. His position was being assaulted by at least fifty skeletons. Two cracks in the earth near the bottom of the incline seemed to pour dozens of undead constantly, but their ranks never seemed to get larger.

In front of the skeleton ranks was the boy, his sword a blur as it flowed through one undead to another in the blink of an eye. The boys expression never changed as he easily held off the skeletons. When realization hit her Zoe was stunned. Somehow the boy was able to summon these things as fast as he was killing them.

Close to the huntress, bones flew out of the ground and arranged themselves as a massive bear which was charging before it was even completed. Without even turning around the undead parted making way for the hulking beast.

Without breaking his rhythm the boy slung his double-bladed weapon sidearm. It sailed down the gap in the skeleton ranks, cutting down the occasional skeleton that came within its range.

The bears momentum kept it going the direction it could: forward. Black metal met the animals bone and cut clean through without losing speed. With a final hiss the animals remains turned to ash and sank into the earth.

Before the weapon could make it back to its owner, two skeletons came slashing at the boy from opposite diagonal angles. Two foot long claws appeared seemingly out of nowhere on the back of the boys hand. Those things reminded Zoe of that silly movie she had seen years ago, Wolverine or something like that.

With lighting fast reflexes the boy caught the incoming blades between his claws. At the same time he flicked his wrists so that the swords flew out of their owners hands and off the cliff. In the blink of an eye the two sets of claws were trust into the two skeletons bony throats before they could show surprise.

Without breaking stride the boy caught his weapon which had killed a few more undead on its spinning return trip. Instantly there was a circular blurr in front of the demigod which easily deflected a jab aimed at his

Line Break

"He's good isn't he?" a voice said next to Zoe, making the huntress jump. She turned around only to see Artemis carefully watching the boy.

"Admittedly yes," Zoe replied carefully. She had no idea if Artemis was testing her loyalty to her vow. Just because that boy saved her life doesn't mean that she's going to follow his around like a lost puppy.

"You can admit he's good. I have full confidence in your vow," Artemis said chuckling slightly.

"Honestly he's the strongest demigod I've ever seen," Zoe began. "He will win or lose us this coming war, even if he is not the child of the prophecy." The goddess just nodded in agreement. "Who is his father?" the huntress asked. Artemis seemed to freeze on the spot before trying to hide it. "Surly you know. You were at the council meeting, there's no way Zeus would even consider keeping him alive if they didn't know he was one of their kids," Zoe pushed. Opening her mouth to begin the goddess was cut off before she could utter a word. "And don't you dare say Hades, we both know that's a lie," Zoe said glaring at her best friend. Abruptly Artemis closed her mouth and seemed to ponder the consequences of telling the truth.

"What makes you think it's not Hades?" Artemis said, clearly trying a desperate card.

"A child of Hades wouldn't have jumped off a cliff to save me. He would just count me as an acceptable loss," Zoe said bitterly.

"It is not my story to tell," Artemis whispered turning away from her lieutenant.

"Fine," Zoe halve growled. "I'll ask him as soon as he's done showing off."

"Ask me what?" a voice from behind the two immortals said. They both whirled around to see the boy unwrap a cliff bar and eat about a fourth of the thing in one bite.

"How dare you listen into a privet conversation!" Zoe said anger flowing from her voice.

"A privet conversation on my life. Honestly I didn't expect you guys to have a little gossip circle, it's pretty entertaining," the boy said back with a slight smirk on his face that didn't make it to his deadly serious eyes.

"Who do you think you are insulting a goddess like that!?" Zoe yelled. She was clearly past her level of control.

"I am Perseus Jackson," the boy began, standing up and walking slowly at the daughter of Atlas. "Son of Poseidon, blessed by Hades and Phobos, student of Hecate, Nemesis and Thanatos, and keeper of the underworld." Now his face was inches from the girls face, his eyes devoid of all emotion. "I am death and you are nothing."

By now nearly everyone had come out from their tents and had formed a circle around the two immortals and demigod. Without breaking eye contact Percy willed the shadows to cover him and shadow traveled away.

Line Break

When he reappeared Percy was back at the same tree he had slept next to the night before. The demigod smashed his fist into the trunk of the tree multiple times with rapid speed causing him to bleed. He didn't notice or care.

He was seething. Why couldn't they just leave him alone. It would just hurt them in the end, and he wasn't going to be responsible for another persons pain.

At least the girl was safe now. There had been a reason Percy had slept so little. The voice had come last night. It had believed he Percy cared about that hunter, Zoe, Percy believed. It had tortured her, killed her, broken her in every way possible. The voice had done the same thing to that other girl Reyna. And just like that time the voice had promised that if Percy gave it a reason these dreams would become reality.

There was a reason he never let anyone in.

** Hey guys, I'm back. YAAAAAAAAA. And look it even updated faster and gave you a longer chapter. Isn't that amazing Ya it is I know. I still haven't edited the older chapters but I have friend who will help with that over next weekend (I think).Also I promise that there will be action next chapter this is just kind of a look at why Percy is like he is. **

** Superbowl pick: Denver**

** Now that that's out of the way guy we need to sit down and have a talk. I am truly blown away by all the favorites and followers I really truly am, but PLEASE REVIEW. As an author I need to know why your favorite and following my story. It helps me get better and your read better quality stuff. If your not favorite or following this story or you just think it sucks tell me why. Maybe I can make this a better story for you. So please guys review.**

**the things that define you**

**Read till you ren fades **


	6. Chapter 6

Child of Sea Prince of Shadow

Chapter six: How to cheat in a game where superpowers are legal

Apollo showed up about two hours after the boy, Perseus if he was who he said he was, had left the camp. The sun god had pulled up in a older style two seater car. A red siren thing stuck out from between the cars only two seats. Red lines outlined the front of the frame of the vehicle. Zoe personally thought the thing looked stupid, but apparently it was some icon from a TV show or whatnot. The lieutenant of Artemis turned her attention back to packing up when the son of Poseidon, Alex or whatnot, ran up yelling something along the lines of "Is that really the Batmobile!?". 'Males, they just get dumber and dumber' the huntress groaned.

Whiten minutes the hunters were packed and getting in line to board Apollos newly converted bus. As normal the teen looking deity flirted with the girls until Artemis threatened to put an arrow where even he don't shine. Taking the hint Apollo promptly shut up. When about halve of the people were on the bus, the silence was once again broken by the sun god.

"Hey dude you know you're the first guy to hug a hunter of Artemis and get away with it, in about oh give or take four hundred years."

Zoe froze. Who was the idiot talking to? Moving toward the radiant god she froze in her tracks, and it had nothing to do with the bitter Main winter. The sun god was talking to Perseus who had some how came back without Zoe noticing. Apollo had his arm slung around the demigods shoulder as if they were best friends.

"That my friend is pretty impressive," the god continued, ignoring the fact that Perseus was ignoring him.

"I don't have friends," Perseus replied darkly, anger at the tip of his tone.

"Of course you do!" the god replied, dismissively waving his hand. "I mean someone as bad a..."

"That was a hint to back off," the demigod growled. He had shrugged the gods shoulder off and was now flexing his fingers at his side.

"Now now it's not nice to disrespect your superiors," Apollo chided. A hint of warning was now in both his eyes and voice.

Perseus decked him. It was a solid light speed punch, straight into the right cheek. The god was completely caught off guard. From the look on his face he would have screamed if there wasn't a fist caving in the walls of his mouth. The force of the blow had literately lifted the god off his feet. With his insane reflexes the demigod grabbed one of the immortals legs out of mid air and threw the rest of the gods length wise in front of him. Timing it perfectly Perseus brought his right elbow down in a brutal blow into the sun gods stomach. From the sounds it was clear at least one rib was broken. Without losing any momentum the now abused boys crashed into the ground. Needless to say Apollo didn't get up.

Silence enveloped the clearing. Artemis had already left on the solo quest she had informed the hunt of after Perseus had left. No one dared move. Sweeping his gave around him and then back to the body in front of him, a cruel smile stretched across the visible part of the demigods face.

"Clean up on isle twelve."

k

Since Apollo was the only one who actually drive the sun chariot the group was forced to wait till he recovered. Perseus however insisted they didn't waste any of their ambrosia on him. He was the god of medicine after all.

It had taken a full hour for the god to recover. When he had awoke the immortal was groggy for a about a minute but seemed to not remember a thing. Percy was far from surprised. Hitting people really hard in the head tended to make them forget things. Thankfully no one said anything to the sun god who was his annoying self within minutes.

Percy said nothing as the group climbed onto the bus and crammed into there groups. In theory they shouldn't have to but theories don't account for the massive hole of sorts around Percy. This 'hole' went two seats forward and back, including the row next to him.

Honestly Percy was beyond thankful for the privacy. It let him sort things out without distractions. Percy's back was against the wall, his legs hugged to his chest. Attacking Apollo was probably a really stupid idea. Scratch that it was a really stupid idea, and it was probably going to come back to bite him, but Percy didn't really regret it. The god hadn't even really deserved it. Percy had just felt the immense hatred boil inside him flash out in those brief seconds.

Apollo had suggested he had friends. Percy hated it when people (Or gods whatever) mentioned that. That they could even suggest that he would hurt someone like that was one of the greatest insults to the son of Poseidon. Personally Percy thought he was doing Apollo a favor. Better a few bruises then the hell his friends always got.

Even years ago it was like this. For the first few years of life Percy had always made at least one good friend over the school year. They never came back next year. There was never an explanation. Percy had even goggled the ones he could remember the full name of. All of them had died the summer after the year he had befriended them. It was mostly car crashes with a unknown driver plowing into the persons car or running a red light to hit them. Once or twice it was more suspicious. Those people just disappeared. One day alive the next bam the funeral was in a few days. A cause of death was never given.

A single tear ran down the young demigods face. He was responsible for their deaths to. Just like his mother, he had killed them. Not directly but he had brought those monsters to them, brought death to those who didn't deserve it.

Percy wiped those thought from his mind. He had lived this long by forgetting the past. Right now he needed to focus on getting out of the camp and back to the underworld. It would be simple enough to accomplish.

The demigod knew that Artemis had left the hunters at camp so she could go out on a solo hunt. Knowing the goddess Percy assumed she would be back in a few days at most. By then the hunt would be confident that camp could hold him and would leave him with those other fools. After waiting about a day just to make sure they were really gone Percy would leave.

Getting to the underworld would be easy enough. The door of Orpheus was currently in Central Park. Percy still remembered New York like the back of his hand form his years growing up with his mom. The plan could only go wrong if the hunters were in the exact spot in front of the doors.

Satisfied with his plan the demigod wrapped his fingers around the necklace around his neck. The final gift his mother gave him, his weapon, the thing that connected his lives, the old and the new. Slipping into long dead memories Percy's eyes closed and he fell asleep.

Line Break

Percy was shaken awake by the scream of about twenty teenagers and the jostling of the school bus. Before the demigod was even fully aware of his surroundings, the sun chariot shook again and he was thrown across the isle and his head collided against the metal beneath the window. A string of curse words that flew across the bus form one of the hunters was the first thing to reach the demigods ears.

Using the shadows to piratically glue himself to the seat in front of him Percy pulled himself up so he could yell at Apollo. What he saw should have surprised him, but it didn't. The daughter of Zeus was driving the sun chariot. Her face was deathly white along with her knuckles as she gripped the steering wheel with what was clearly all her strength. It quickly hit Percy that she was cared of heights. 'Oh the irony' he muttered dryly.

Focusing once again on the shadows in the bus Percy willed around the scared girls arms. Using his connection to the darkness, Percy guided the girls arms where to go. At first the girl resisted but eventually realized the invisible force was trying to help her and let the shadows guide her hands along the gears and wheel. The effect was immediate, and the bus leveled out and the shaking stopped completely.

1234567890 Line Break 0987654321

It took about five minutes to finally get the daughter of Zeus comfortable with flying the sun chariot. After another five minutes the group bus was above camp Halve-blood with Apollo at the controls. A halve halfhearted cheer came from Percy's halve brother, which was only met by a glare from the daughter of Zeus. Percy waited in his set gathering himself as the other left the bus. Guiding the girl had taken little energy and for that the demigod was thankful. It was a well enough known fact that the kids here didn't exactly like children of Hades.

Being the last off the sun chariot Percy was able to avoid most of the mob that was crowding the group of campers and hunters, most. A single girl stood away from the crowd as if she was waiting for the male demigod. She was clearly a child of Ares with her obvious strength and the spear strapped to her back. The girl wore a black leather biker jacket and a expression that probably intimidated the rest of camp.

"Can I help you," Percy said carelessly as the girl approached him. His hood covered his face from the girls challenging gaze.

"My dad said there was a new demigod coming with that fool Apollo. He wants me to beat the mess out of him. I'm assuming your him?" the girl asked, though it didn't really sound like a question.

"So you follow him like a blind fool, pathetic," Percy growled as he attempted to walk past the girl.

With a yell the girl threw a lightning fast punch at the male demigod. Somehow moving even faster Percy ducked and rammed his fist into the other demigod's stomach, smirking when he heard her ribs snap. Using his other hand the son of Poseidon gripped his attacker by the throat and raised her into the air, only to smash her back into the ground. Grabbing the girls hair Percy yanked her so she was on her knees, her back facing him. Whipping out a knife from his hoodie pocket Percy held it to the demigoddess's throat.

"I can and should kill you," Percy whispered, lowering his mouth to the trembling girls ear. "Be thankful I didn't."

Satisfied with his threat Percy threw the girls near limp body to the side, ignoring its yelp when it collided with the ground. Not caring about the small group of people who had witnessed the short fight, Percy strode to the sword fighting arena. He didn't need any more fools challenging him today. The next one to would probably be on the receiving end of his Phobos powers.

Line Break

It had been a few hours since the sun chariot landed and Alex was beyond nervous. He took a deep breath and walked over to where the mysterious demigod was leaning against a tree at the edge of the woods that surrounded camp. The demigod was scared to the core by his fellow son of Poseidon, especially since word of what he did to one of the oldest children of Ares, Rose (Alex thought the name was ironic to) got around camp. Rose was one of the best fighters in camp, especially in hand to hand combat. Alex suspected the girl had probably deserved a punch, but not a beat down like what had actually happened.

Carefully Alex stood next to Perseus, hoping to get into the demigods peripheral vision. He was ignored. More then a little worried Alex decided to speak up.

" Heard what you did to Rose."

" If you're referring to that girl who got a few broken ribs, she asked for it," Perseus responded calmly, not turning to look at his brother. Any view Alex would have had of his brothers face was blocked by that ever present hood.

" Still what could she do to deserve three broken ribs and then some."

"She was annoying me," Perseus responded evenly. At this Alex paled considerably, making the hooded demigod chuckle. "Kidding she threw a punch first, so I showed her not to mess with someone who clearly outclasses her." Alex let out a sigh of relief and let the subject drop.

"You sleeping in the Poseidon cabin?" he asked. If Perseus was then it would get crowded when Tyson came over that summer.

"No, I'll be in the woods."

"Are you crazy? The woods are stocked with all sorts of stuff!" Alex asked bewildered.

"And?"

Alex just shook his head. He had no idea what to make of hi new halve brother."Capture the flag is tomorrow right?" Perseus asked causally, snapping Alex out of his thoughts.

"Ya were playing the hunters."

At that Alex saw the battle hardened demigod smile for the first time.

Line Break (Are you excited? You better be excited.)

Time skip. Next day

Tension hung in the air over the camp Half-Blood woods. A conch horn sounded through the air. Instantly the once quiet forest exploded with the cries of battle. Five hunters, led by Zoe ran through the forest with unmatched natural speed and grace. To their surprise they encountered no resistance as they streaked through the treetops. Quickly the group reached a wide clearing. In the center was the camper's flag and none other then Perseus Jackson, leaning on the flagpole, face concealed by his hood.

"Took you girl's long enough," the lone demigod said dryly. Zoe was about to put a arrow in the males face but the girl on her left acted first.

"Move over boy so this doesn't have to uglier then it has to be."

"Come on Zoe lets have a little match, just you and me. Prove you don't need me to jump off cliff to save you all the time," the boy challenged, completely ignoring the other hunters threat.

Before Zoe could respond another one of the hunters spoke up. "What about your flag moron?" she mocked.

Not saying a word Perseus taped his foot against the ground lightly. A massive creak in the earth formed a little ways behind the camper's blue flag. Dozens upon dozens of skeleton warriors poured out of the earth and formed ranks around the flag. In all there were about one hundred undead in perfect formation surrounding the flag.

Zoe's was shocked to say the least. The boy had just summoned more skeletons then most children of Hades could, and the effort normally caused them to black out. Perseus was still standing, not even breathing hard. Keeping on a unimpressed face the lieutenant of Artemis stepped forward, pulling out her knives and getting into her fighting stance.

Smiling at her clear answer, Perseus also slipped into his stance, his blade appearing him hands, its duel blades glistening in the faint traces of sunlight.

Zoe made the first move, lunging at the demigod with her twin hunting knives. The clearing erupted into chaos as the other hunters charged the undead army. However the girls first move was blocked by the boys sword, which was now a spinning blur. Pressing his advantage Perseus made a quick downward strike at the huntresses left shoulder, and followed up with a slash aiming for Zoe's right leg. Both his strikes were blocked by silver hunting knives.

The two continued to rage their war, which made its way out of the clearing and into the forest until the only sounds was that of their own fight. Perseus switched styles effectively and often. Sometimes he was a fast paced acrobat like his opponent, trying the most exotic combos he could think of, but in her long life Zoe had seen them all. Other times he was a impenetrable shell, blocking everything with his twin blades.

Eventually both slowly became more and more worn out, and tired increasingly desperate moves. After what felt like hours Perseus sent a feint at Zoe's left. Her senses dulled from the energy it had taken to make it this far, the huntress fell for it, hard. Summoning a last burst of speed, Perseus smashed the flat of one of his blades against her right hand, causing her to drop the knife. Whiten the next second the demigod repeated the move on the huntresses left hand.

Zoe's face clearly showed her shock. She couldn't remember the last person to disarm her. The sword disappeared from the girl's opponent's hands as he got into a boxing stance.

"We can continue this, or is that beneath you?" Perseus said, a smirk visible under the shadow covering most of his face.

"I am definitely not below kicking your butt boy," Zoe shot back, also slipping into her own stance.

"Prove it."

Zoe lunged at the now stone faced demigod and the two's never ending struggle continued. The huntress moved with the same speed and grace as when she used blades. Perseus however once again became a invincible rick, blocking or dodging everything thrown his way.

Deciding to use his size to his advantage, Percy lunged at the smaller hunter. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her onto the ground a few feet away from himself. Th demigod jumped a the hunter and launched a fist at her face. Using the boys momentum Zoe rolled backwards slightly, grabbed the boy's wrist and shot her feet into his exposed stomach, flipping him over her.

As soon as Perseus turned around and mover do get up he was ponced on by the huntress who pinned him arm for arm, leg for leg. Her face was less then a foot away from his, her obsidian orbs baring into his dark green ones.

""I win," Zoe whispered dangerously. As she did she brought her face even closer to the demigod's. Percy just responded with a smirk. His hormones were driving him crazy and he was going to let the huntress know that. "What's so funny boy?" Zoe demanded.

"If you wanted to be like this all you had to do was ask," Percy responded evenly. The smirk on his face and mischievous glint in his revealed eyes gave him away to the oblivious hunter.

Zoe pulled her head back in shock, which quickly turned to rage. She raised a fist to but the crud out of the demigod. Before she could bring it down something cold pressed against her stomach. Looking down she saw the barrel of a pitch black Desert Eagle .50 pressed right above her belly button. Zoe's eyes quickly flashed back to Perseus'. His face still held a wild smirk and his eyes were far from empty. Gulping silently the huntress spoke.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice timid. Perseus just laughed lightly.

"Way to make things awkward huntress." Zoe glared at him. "If you must know getting off me would be a start." Lightning fast Zoe scrambled off the amused boy, as she tried to collect herself. She turned around to see Perseus standing patently, his hood once again hiding his face. "I can shadow travel you back to camp if you want," the demigod asked, extending his had. His voice was once again emotionless, all traces of the light he had held in his features not a minute ago gone. Without hesitance Zoe grabbed the son of Poseidon's hand, causing him to pull the shadows around him.

Line Break

They emerged from the darkness inside the empty sword arena. It had an eerie feel to it, shadows covering everything and the large empty space. Wordlessly Percy dropped the hunters hand and began walking away. He was about to leave, but something told him Zoe needed to know the truth. Still completely silent the demigod pulled out the same gun he had pulled on the girl. Percy released the ammo clip and it slid out the gun and into his open hand.

Turning around he met Zoe's confused eyes and uttered a single word. "Catch." He tossed the clip underhand to the girl who's reflexes took over and caught it. Not bothering to see the huntresses reaction Percy turned away and let the shadows consume him.

Zoe stared at the clip in her hands. She was no weapons expert but one thing was clear. The weapon the boy had pulled on her had never been loaded, not even with blanks. Looking back up Zoe caught a gimps of the demigod just as he was swallowed by the night.

**VERY IMPORTANT MUST READ!**

** AN: Ok wow that was really long. You guy better be happy that I had a snow day and was able to take hours to type most of this today. I made this chapter extra long and put a little bit of everything in it for big reason. **

** I am taking a little pacer with this story. The idea for this story is my favorite to write and the one I want you guy to enjoy the most. However I don't think I am putting my best foot forward with this story. I am a novice author and it is clearly showing in my work. This is why I have started two other stories on my profile. DON'T THINK I AM ABANDONING THIS STORY. I AM NOT AND WOULD NEVER CONSIDER DOING THAT. I will work on this story a little but I will not post a chapter until I get twenty reviews for it. That should not only give me a little time to plan and edit (I hope you guys review so much this doesn't happen :) ) but to work on my other stories which should get rid a little of that beginning rust I have. **

** So please review so I can update this story.**

**the things that define you**

**Read till your ren fades**


End file.
